NSFW RWBY Stories
by NaughtyRWBY
Summary: a collection of one shots and stories centering around the RWBY universe. very NSFW. read at your own caution.
1. A Warm Welcome

A Warm Welcome

(Dom!WeissxSub!Ruby)

Takes place after the dinner in vol5 where everyone catches up.

—-

Ruby couldn't believe it. It had been so long since she felt this happy. She had her friends with her, her uncle, her beautiful sister that she loved, and her best friend/ partner.

Dinner had been so much fun, the group had chatted and caught up. Yang and Nora got into an arm wrestling contest (too which her big sister had totally won!) and Weiss even cracked a smile! It was a truly wonderful night…

—-

*knock* *knock*

"Hmmm?" Ruby sounded as she looked over the top of her scroll, before placing it on her bed stand as she got up from bed. "Coming~" she called out as she made her way to the door before swinging it open.

"Oh! Hi Weiss!" Ruby smiled at the white haired girl. "What are you doing here so late?"

Weiss Schnee didn't bother acknowledging her team leader as she strolled passed her into the middle of the room. Taking a moment to observe the rather large room and that they were indeed alone. Turning to face the young girl, her soft smile slipped and was replaced with an emotionless expression.

"On your knees slut." Stated Weiss matter of factly, reaching behind her and bring an object into view.

"W-Weiss." Ruby's voice trembled, as did her body. Fear and panic and arousal came crashing to her. "P-Please. Not here. N-Not like this." Ruby tried to put on a friendly smile, but it was difficult for the young girl. "W-We just got everyone together a-after so long. And besides, the others are in their rooms just down the ha-"

Ruby voice was cut off as the back of Weiss hand connected with her cheek. It turned a cute pinkish hue.

"On. Your. Knees." Weiss repeated in an even tone. Like she hadn't just struck her partner.

With silent tears swelling up in her eyes, Ruby could only nod and do as she was told. Flashes of late nights at Beacon came rushing back to her. Making her rub her thighs together subconsciously.

Without a word Weiss stepped before her and felt something soft and velvety wrap around her throat. Not enough to choke her, but enough that she felt it pressing to her neck snuggly.

It was a VERY familiar feeling for little Ruby…

"Good girl." Weiss whispered, a tiny amount of warmth could be heard in he words. Reaching down the white haired girl fastened the buckle together before adjusting the collar and clipping on a leash.

Ruby's old leash and collar from her Beacon days…

"It's been a while Ruby." Weiss mussed absentmindedly, rubbing her thumb gently against her partner's cheek. Tenderly caressing the spot that she had struck. "I had feared you had forgotten your place. That I would have to discipline you all over again." Weiss' cold blue eyes met with Ruby timid silver ones for the first time since she entered the room. Before the young girl broke eye contact and stared at the ground.

"No Weiss." She whispered in defeat. Ashamed to admit to herself how much she was enjoying Weiss' soft touch, and how much she missed it. "I remember." She rubbed her face against Weiss' palm.

"Good girl" Weiss smiles softly, before turning and making her way to the bed. Leash still firmly in her grasp.

Ruby followed behind her on all fours, otherwise she would be dragged across the carpet behind Weiss.

With a graceful twirl, the white haired woman took a seat on the soft bed looking down at the young girl on her knees in front of her. Weiss couldn't help the small smile that spread on her face. Reminiscing about all the times she would be in this very same position back at Beacon. Those first few nights of breaking her team leader were some of her fondest memories.

It had started innocent enough, with Weiss offering to help the young girl study. Even staying up late. But it slowly turned into Weiss imposing her will on the smaller girl, and Ruby learning her place. And eventually, there relationship had evolved, twisted even.

"You know what to do~" chucked Weiss. Not in a cruel way, but more in a way someone does when sharing an inside joke between two close friends.

Ruby gave a curt nod as she took her place between Weiss' spreading legs. Mesmerized by pale creamy thighs and a bunched up skirt that just barely covered her partner's panties.

Ruby felt a soft but firm pull as Weiss gave her leash a tug. Remind her of her duty.

With a soft sigh Ruby presses her face against Weiss' thighs. Placing gentle and loving kisses along the soft skin. And as soft as her skin was, there was no denying the muscles underneath. The strength of a huntress.

"Mmmmh, you know how I like it~" Weiss sighed to herself. Leaning back on the bed and placing her weight on her arms. Her eyes closing as she enjoys the soft sensations.

Soft kisses and little licks danced along the inside of both of weiss' thighs. Ruby paying both of them with the same level of attention and care. The young girls soft hands caressing the outside of her thighs.

"Come now Ruby, we can't be here all night." Giggled Weiss. Once again giving the leash a small tug.

Ruby gives a small nod as her small hands make their way up her partner's skirt, along her hips, and grabs the side of her pale blue panties and slides them slowly down her legs. The small wet patch clear on the underwear.

The smell of her sex hits Ruby hard.

Weiss spreads her legs, giving the silver eyed girl a perfect view.

On pure muscle memory Ruby leans in and starts lapping up Weiss' juices. A reminder of all their nights shared together. She knows exactly where and how Weiss likes her tongue.

"Mmmh Ruby~" moans Weiss. Her thighs wrapping around the young girls head. Her hands latching to the back of Ruby's head as she leans forward and grinds her hips against her partner's face. "You haven't lost your touch~"

Ruby tries to bring as pleasure to Weiss as she can. Hoping it will satisfy the older girl.

Weiss lets out a long and low moan as her first orgasm takes over. Continuously rubbing her sex all over the young girls face. Not caring of the sputtering and chocking noises she is making.

"More!" A heaving Weiss demands.

Her legs wrapping around Ruby's head as she continues to face fuck the young girl.

Ruby desperately tries to tap Weiss' legs in order to get some air, but is ignored by the girl as she works her way to a second orgasm.

"Yes! It's been so long!" Weiss gasps. Eyes shut she rides her toy to new heights. Meanwhile Ruby's face turns red as sweat builds around her cute face. Her eye lids get heavy and eyes cross as the lack of air takes its toll. "Gods yes!"

Weiss rides her second orgasm hard, accidentally Sliding off the bed. All while having a firm grasp on Ruby's head.

The pair land with a soft "thump" on the floor. Ruby on her back, weak and powerless and dazed form the lack of air. Weiss on her knees, not missing a beat as her hips still continue to grind on the little reaper's Redding face.

Ruby lays motionless on the carpet.

All the young girl can feel in her half conscious mind is the soft feeling of the carpet. The heat of Weiss' womanhood against her face, and the her drenched panties.

"Ahhhh! Yes! I missed this so much! I missed you Ruby!"

Ruby can't help but smile happily at those words, even as the darkness consumes her vision and her eyelids drift shut…

—

Weiss finally rolls off of her partner after reaching her 5th orgasm. She lays on the soft carpet, panting next to the motionless form of her unconscious partner. It looks like little Ruby had passed out after only her third orgasm. And if she wasn't going to argue, she may as well make use of the girl.

On shaky legs, Weiss stands up tall and stretches. Letting out a satisfied groan as her muscles and back pop into place.

Looking over she takes in the form of her sleeping partner, but with a careless shrug she makes her way out of the room and back to her own.

Leaving the tired girl on the floor, her face covered in girl juices, and her panties soaked all the way through…


	2. The Date

The Date

Sub!Futa!RubyxDom!Emerald

(A/N this is the first story I've written in quite a while. I hope you guys enjoy it~)

—

Ruby couldn't believe her luck!

Here she was, standing in line side by side with the most gorgeous girl at her school, as they waited to get tickets for a late night movie. Emerald's gentle smile made the little Rose' stomach do flips, while her face turned ten shades of red.

This was incredible!

—

For nearly a week Ruby had been trying to gather her courage and ask the new transfer student out on a date. But try as she might, whenever she got close to the green haired girl Ruby came down with a bad case of the rambles.

Luckily for Ruby, Emerald seemed to find it amusing. The older student would giggle and pat the little reaper in the back as she told her "it was ok".

It wasn't ok.

Especially when Yang would butt in and start embarrassing Ruby even more!

But it was all worth it in the end! Yang could see that her little sister had a crush on her new friend and decide to step in and set them up on a date~

Her sister caught up with emerald and after a short chat it seemed like all was set.

—-

'YES! Go Yang!' Ruby mussed to herself as her smile grew from ear to ear. 'Gosh, I bet I look like a crazy person. Get it together Rose, You can do this!'

Emerald seemed to know what Ruby was thinking as she gave her another warm smile.

Together the pair stepped up and purchased their tickets, as well as purchasing some popcorn at the concession stand, the pair made their way into the theater.

The first thing Ruby noticed was how empty it was.

They had arrived late, but even so, there was only two other couples in the room.

'Oh my! We're like a real couple!' Ruby squealed internally. But was snapped out of her day dream by the sound of her dates voice.

"Come on Ruby, let's go up here." Emerald called as she lead them up the stairs. Her ass swayed hypnotically in her white jeans. Ruby followed closely behind enjoying the view. The little reaper could feel her member beginning to rise and throb, and press against her panties.

'No! Don't be a perv Ruby!' Ruby scolded herself. Trying her best not to drool at the heavenly sight in front of her.

"These should be good." Emerald whispered, both girls taking their seats as the lights began to dim and the trailers started to play.

Emerald had sat the pair in the very top row. The closest couple was about six rows away and couldn't really be seen due to it being so dark. But Ruby didn't mind, these were good seats.

Ruby nearly SCREAMED as she felt a hand rest on her bare thigh. Her skirt had bunched up slightly when she took her seat.

Looking down, Ruby could barely make the outline of Emerald's hand caressing her thigh. Her fingers brushing against her bare, milky white skin. Her soft hand slowly making its way up her skirt little by little.

"E-Emerald." The redhead whispered in a slight panic and embarrassment. "What are y-you doing?"

The dark skinned girl seemed to pay her no mind as she continued to let her hand wander. Her eyes never leaving the screen.

The movie was starting.

Ruby bit her lip. Unsure of what to do or say as she felt, more than saw, her dates hand push her skirt higher and higher.

Her bulging panties were now becoming visible.

'Oh gods! Emerald is going to find out about me! She's going to think I'm some sort of freak!' Ruby's mind was playing a thousand scenarios in her head, all of them ending with Emerald being disgusted with her, but it all came to a crashing stop as a dainty hand squeezed her shaft through her panties…

'FUCK!' Ruby let out a deep sigh. The reaper hadn't realized she had been holding her breath.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ruby caught the sight of Emerald slowly licking her soft pink lips, and her once gentle smile turning positively predatory.

With a swift flick of her hand, Emerald expertly was able to pull Ruby's little red panties to the side, allowing her thick cock to spring up.

The length slapped Ruby's stomach with a soft 'thud' as it sprang free.

Ruby let out a soft groan as Emerald's soft fingers wrapped around her thickening cock. Giving it a few squeezes as it got to full mast. Instinctively, the redhead's eyes closed as she laid her head back to enjoy the wonderful feeling.

But a small whine slipped out of the little Rose's lips as she felt the heavenly fingers pull away, but was soon replaced by a much warmer feeling.

Ruby's eyes shot open as a warm and wet sensation engulfed her hard member. Her mouth opening to let a silent moan.

Looking down, The younger girl locked eyes with Emerald as the green haired girl's mouth filled with more and more of the little reaper's cock. The ease she did this with clearly showed experience.

Ruby quickly looked around the theater to make sure no one had noticed the pair of teens, but luckily the two other couples were focused on the movie. And not on Emerald beginning to deep throat her thick member.

"Nnnngh~" Ruby couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Emerald wrapped her soft pink lips around the base of her shaft. The dark skinned girls tongue slipping along the under side of her shaft and cradling her cum filled orbs. The feeling was incredible. Ruby couldn't help but Instinctively grab to fist fulls of gorgeous green hair as her legs began to tremble. The clear sign of her arousal reaching its limit.

"E-Emerald~" gasped Ruby as she fully hilted herself. Her member pulsing as it released spurt after spurt of warm seed straight down her dates throat.

Emerald for her part look satisfied as she drank it all down. Her throat muscles massage every last drop out of the young girl as she savored the taste on her tongue.

With a soft wet plop, the girl rose off her knees And took a seat next to her date. Her legs shaking slightly.

"N-Not bad Ruby~" Emerald purred as she panted, trying to even out her breathing. Her tongue ran along her lips as she licked up the remaining strands of cum. "I see Yang was right about you. You do have an amazing cock~"

"Wha-" Ruby almost screamed, but was shushed by Emerald.

"Yeah, your sister told me about your 'little' condition" explained Emerald. Fanning her face and looking at her date smugly. "Though I wouldn't call it so little~" she teased. "And she told me about the crush you had for me."

"I-I-I" stuttered Ruby. Her mind blank at what she was hearing. How could Yang tell her crush about her problem!

"Don't worry" Her date reached over and gave her member a soft squeeze. " I think it cute that you have a crush on a girl like me."

Standing up Emerald held out her hand and helped Ruby up to her feet, fixing the young girls skirt.

"How about we get out of this dump and go have a proper 'date'" she eyed the young girl hungry. Her thighs rubbing together.

And so the two teens fixed their clothing and left the theater together arm in arm. Walking out into the cold night air as the continued their evening together…


End file.
